What You Deserve
by s-burnam
Summary: He got what was coming to him. Series 3 spoilers M/A G/N


He had always wondered where he would end up when he finally died. Part of him wasn't surprised he ended up here. Rooted to a bloodied train seat while he waits in silence for his next punishment.

They let them in, one by one they get let in to get their revenge. He isn't sure how long each punishment lasts or how much time he gets to rest in between because time means nothing to him anymore.

His only thoughts are of how he is glad he rescued Annie from this horrid place.

After what could have been an eternity or mere moments he realises no one has come to punish him for what could be a while. The train image flickers and distorts and he is suddenly transported to a grey waiting room.

There are other people there. An old couple sit in the corner their hands joined and a pre teen leans against the wall opposite him. Two seats down is a middle aged man who keeps checking his watch though he should realise it had stopped working.

While his eyes wander around the room he notices the old couple looking at him. He gives a sad smile and a nod and is surprised when the two stand and make their way over to him. The elderly gentleman pats him on the shoulder and speaks in a quiet voice.

"Don't worry, you'll understand soon. We'll see you on the other side."

The elderly man then takes his wife's hand and leads her through the white door which has appeared.

He's stunned not really knowing what to make of the old man's remark. It felt like centuries since someone had spoken to him in a hushed tone with no anger or malice. By the time he looks up again he is alone in the room.

Standing he makes his way to the chain fencing and leans against it. Memories of a coffee skinned ghost crying, pleading for him to save her flashed through his mine.

"Annie..."

His voice was horse from lack of use. Looking into the nothingness which resided behind the fence he focused.

"Annie I know you probably can't hear me but...I miss you love. I miss you so much a-and George and Nina."

His voice echoed slightly.

"You were right you know...This place...it drives you insane..."

"Has the baby come yet? You're taking care of them right..."

He rested his head against the fencing.

"You can even hear me..."

"Yes I can Mitchell."

He turns sharply to see the grey clad woman he had been thinking of.

"A..."

Mitchell couldn't find the words, instead he chose actions and moved to embrace her. Tears poured down his face as he sobbed against her.

"What are you doing here?"

Annie stroked his hair.

"I felt it was time to come back, My work if finally done on earth."

Mitchell pulled away to look her in the eyes.

"But George and Nina..."

Annie smiled.

"They got here before I did..."

Panic ran through his system. Had his keeping them safe from him only exposed them to more dangers?

"Shhh don't worry...they lived a long and full life. Another 60 years together after you died."

"60 ye..."

"I stayed back for a little while to make sure John and Anna were okay."

"Who?"

Annie grinned.

"George and Nina's children, Jonathan Mitchell Sands and Anna Clare Sands. Nice little tribute to us if I do say so myself."

Mitchell let out a disbelieving laugh.

"Oh! Before I forget, ive been wanting to do this for over half a century."

Placing her hands either side of Mitchell's face Annie pulled him in to a long awaited kiss. Mitchell sighed against her lips as he pulled her closer to him. After a while the two pulled away and just held each other.

"I love you Annie."

"I love you too Mitchell but there is someone waiting for you."

Pulling away completely she took his hand and lead him to the white door. Opening it they walked into the nothingness only to appear in the living room of the house back in Bristol.

"Wa.."

Mitchell looked around and spotted the old couple from earlier facing away from him. Annie grinned and linked their arms.

"He's here. Ive got him."

The old couple turned round and in doing so transformed into younger versions of themselves. Mitchell was across the room in seconds once he realised the two were George and Nina. Pulling the two towards him he tried to express how much his missed them in just that one hug.

George smiled tearfully.

"Sorry it took so long."

Mitchell stepped back from the two.

"But how? Why? I don't deserve this."

It was Nina's time to speak up.

"Mitchell we may have only had 60 years of life on earth after you died but in purgatory terms that is thousands of years. You served your time. Your victims got their closure, as did their families. You were punished for what you did but now it's over. Now the good part of you gets what it deserves."

She smiled up at the Irish was-vampire.

"You're family."


End file.
